The proposed STD CRC is a consortium between the University of Washington, the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, and the leading Canadian and African centers for research on STD - the Universities of Manitoba and Nairobi. The research activities of more than 70 faculty members of these four institutions encompass virtually all major STD pathogens and syndromes in a variety of settings. This STD CRC will coordinate and facilitate current research activities and draw on these resources in developing and addressing new CRC initiatives, and in providing a strong interdisciplinary research environment for training and for NIAID-initiated multicenter research. The new initiatives of this STD CRC include 9 well integrated Projects with 4 cores, which emphasize clinical and epidemiologic research that draws on molecular genetics and immunologic techniques; and intervention -oriented behavioral research. The CRC focuses research on core groups of high frequency transmitters of STD, and gives highest priority to those STD and STD syndromes, other than HIV infection, which cause greatest morbidity in women, such as cervical cancer and PID. A developmental grants program will provide initial support to new faculty, and pilot grant support for new initiatives, drawing on the extensive faculty and institutional support at the four institutions of the consortium.